Lunar 2 Characters are INSANE
by SaintSeiya06268
Summary: Another Hilarious story of the Lunar 2 Posse


Lunar Otaku  
  
Hiro-Gay with Ghaleon Ronfar: DrugDealer Leo:Catholic Priest Lemina Big Business Women Jean:Vegetarian Lucia:Stripper (Random Character Inserts)  
  
Narrator: The story starts off in Hiro and Ghaleons apartment in NYC  
  
Hiro: ooooo my Magic Emperor  
  
Ghaleon::Wispers softly in his ear:: drop the panties  
  
Hiro: LIKE OK ::Drops clothes with pink panties::  
  
Ghaleon: errrrrr why don't we go into a room ::points to the wide open window with a shocked neighbor gawking/screaming::  
  
Hiro:Like your so right  
  
Narrator: OK LEMINA IS IN CHURCH WITH FATHER LEO LETS SEE HOW THIS IS...  
  
Lemina::Sits in church waiting for it to end when her cell phone rings she picks it up:: Hello?  
  
Employee: Lemina we dropped 65%  
  
Lemina::Screaming:: WHADDYA MEAN WE DROPPED 65% YOU @#$@#! FOOL HOW DID YOU DO THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11  
  
Employee: I didn't do it.  
  
Lemina: WELL GET OUR STOCKS BACK YOU ^$@##& RETARD  
  
Father Leo: Lemina?  
  
Lemina::Screams at Leo:: WHADDYA WANT!?  
  
F Leo: Im in the middle of my sermon  
  
Lemina: $#@^ YOUR %#%#!! SERMON I DON'T GIVE A $^@^  
  
F Leo: LEMINA NOT IN CHUCH  
  
Lemina: I DON'T GIVE A t#$&#*$#(*re^ WHERE IN CHURCH  
  
Narrator: Lets see what Ronfar is doing ::thinks:: I need a new job  
  
Ronfar: Ok the Coke is $36.00 the Heroine is $58.00 and the cocaine is $20.00  
  
Teenagers: Yo Foo thanks for the discount  
  
Ronfar:Anytime ::packs up Drugs and walks out of alleyway down to Lemina's Job::  
  
Ronfar: Is Miss Ausa there FOO  
  
Receptionist::Sighs:: Ronfar go on in FOO  
  
Ronfar: MY word remember  
  
Receptionist: Yea Yea whatever go in  
  
Ronfar: Tay See you later Pretty Kitty ::walks in::  
  
Receptionist: WHAATT EVER..  
  
Ronfar: HEY ITS MA GIRL FOO  
  
Lemina: Ronfar im not in the mood..  
  
Ronfar: What happened my sexy ho?  
  
Lemina: Well ::sniffles:: HALF THE FUCKED COMPANY WENT DOWN THE FUCKING DRAIN  
  
Ronfar: So that aint bad  
  
Lemina::glares:: your right that isn't bad ::smiles angelicly:: ITS FUCKING HORRIBLE!!!!!!!!  
  
Lemina: I MADE THIS EMPIRE AND IT'S ALL MINE MINE MINE!!!!!!!  
  
Ronfar: BITCH GET OFF THE FLOOR  
  
Lemina: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING  
  
Ronfar: I donno it came to my mind  
  
Narrator: I wonder what Jean is doing she's always cheerful  
  
Jean: Yes I would like the Carrot Salad with oil and vinegar dressing  
  
Cook: Oh would you like some chicken in your salad?  
  
Jean::face goes red and screams:: NOOOOOOOOOO THAT POOR CHICKEN IT COULDN'T FIGHT NOOOOOOOO ::BANGS FLOOR WITH FISTS:: YOUR EXACTLY LIKE LUNN I  
  
Cook: Well one I am Lunn but ok continue the theatrics  
  
Jean: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ::Cries and is arrested and taken to jail::  
  
Narrator: .... Lucia is probably the most sane of the characters now  
  
Lucia::Flashing Audiences and pole Dancing::  
  
Lucia: IM A SLAAAAAAVE FOR YOU I CAN NOT HIDE IT I CANNOT CONTROL IT::Gets into a weird position::  
  
Crowd:: YEA!!  
  
Guy::puts $20 in her thong::  
  
Lucia:SENKUU  
  
Narrator::sighs::  
  
Hiro: OH GHALEON OH GHALEON YOU SEXY ELF YOU  
  
Ghaleon: SHH Someone's here  
  
Lemina::ITS OK ITS ONLY LEMINA THE ONE WHO LOST HER STOCKS::  
  
Hiro::walks out of the room in pink panties:: It's a hard life Candy Girl  
  
Lemina::sighs I know::  
  
Ronfar::walking in singing:: Cause im High Cause im High Cause Im Hiiiiigh  
  
Lemina: la la la la la  
  
Ronfar: YEA GO LEMINA  
  
Lemina:Whatever  
  
Leo::walks in with the bailed out Jean::  
  
Leo: Bless the Lord you didn't hurt anyone  
  
Jean: But but Lunn killed a chicken  
  
Leo: DEEP BREATHES  
  
Jean::Breathes::  
  
Hiro::whispers to Ghaleon:: Tease her  
  
Ghaleon: Today I saw a cow get its head chopped off  
  
Jean: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ::Breaks down into tears::  
  
Ghaleon: Yup and it was turned into my hamburger  
  
Jean: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Ghaleon: What do you call a cow with no legs  
  
Ghaleon: GROUND BEEF!  
  
Jean: UGHHHHHHHHHH ::cries::  
  
Leo::glares  
  
Ghaleon: Hey at least im not a pedophile like you are Leo  
  
Leo: SHHHHHH  
  
::Lemina's Cell Phone Rings::  
  
Lemina: Yes?  
  
Employee: Lemina we rose 82%  
  
Lemina: YES I KNEW IT YOU ARE THE BEST YOU GET A RAISE LEMINA YOU FUCKEN ARE GOOD YES FUCKEN THANK YOU  
  
Leo: Oh Dear God so many Fucks in one sentence  
  
Lemina::hangs up:: Im Happy  
  
::Lemina's cell phone rings again::  
  
Lemina::happily:: Hello?  
  
Employee: erm Lemina we dropped 97%  
  
Lemina: YOU FUCKING IDIOT I KNEW YOU WERE SHIT GO TO FUCKING HELL WHAT DID YOU DO YOUR FIRED I SPIT ON YOUR GRAVE I ::hangs up::  
  
Leo: And Yet again so Many Fucks in one sentence  
  
Lemina: I need some Food lets go get Chinese  
  
::In The Resteraunt::  
  
Lemina: Ill have the Money errrrrr Sushi Tray  
  
Ronfar: Ill have the Moo Shuu Ecstacy errrrrrr Moo Shuu Pork  
  
Lucia: Ill have a Double Back CheeseBurger  
  
Waiter: WE DON'T HAVE THAT DUMB FUCK  
  
Lucia: Ok ill have Spare Ribs  
  
Jean: Ill have the Salmon and SeaBass  
  
Waiter: Would you like our 3rd combo choice of Pork or Beef?  
  
Jean: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo ::Cries:: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU KILL THEM FOR WHY DID YOU DO IT WHY WHY WHY YOU DUMB CHINK!  
  
Waiter: Im Japanese  
  
Jean: I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! Hiro: Me and Ghaleon will have the Sushi Sampler  
  
Leo: Ill have the Lobster  
  
Waiter: OK. COOK WE HAVE WON NUMBA ONE TOO NUMBA 3'S AND TOO NUMBA SEFEN'S!  
  
Cook: OK!  
  
Lemina: I wish something bad happened to me now  
  
Ronfar: I planned for us to have wild sex tonight  
  
Lemina: Like that  
  
Leo: Im preparing Next week's sermon  
  
Hiro: Me and Ghaleon are gonna have a Porn Fest!  
  
Ghaleon: EH!?  
  
Jean: Im going with Lucia to the Movies  
  
::The Food Comes::  
  
Lucia: ILL HAVE SOME OF EVERYBODYS ::eats all there food::  
  
All: Thanks.....  
  
Waiter: here YO BILL  
  
Ronfar: lemme see that  
  
Lemina: I aint got 10 dollars  
  
Lucia: I GOT A 20! ::pulls out 20 from her thong  
  
Lucia::pays::  
  
Everyone: RIIIIIIIIIIIGHT ::Leaves::  
  
Narrator: The party splits there separate ways as the New Enemy Approaches.  
  
Enemy: YESS HEHE HE I AM THE NEW ENEMY SEIKO ADIDA  
  
Narrator: Psycho Addict?  
  
Seiko: NO SEIKO ADIDA FOOL. He he he I plan to destroy all of LUNAR!  
  
Lucia: Wow I never thought A Disney movie can be so bloody  
  
Jean: That's cause it isn't A DISNEY MOVIE MORONIC RETARD  
  
Lucia: OH OK  
  
::Suddenly the movie theater screen goes blank and so does Hiro and Ghaleons TV.::  
  
Hiro: HEY NO IT WAS GETTING GOOD!  
  
Lucia: YEA AND WALT DISNEY KNOWS HOW TO USE A MACHINE GUN!  
  
Seiko: I AM SEIKO ADIDA DESTROYER OF LUNAR  
  
Jean: Psycho Addict?  
  
Seiko: NOOOOOOO SEIKO ADIDA CHICKEN SHIT!  
  
::Jean and Lucia run home to Leo Lemina Ronfar Hiro and Ghaleon::  
  
Jean: YOU GUYS  
  
Lucia: WALT DISNEY KILLED 20 PEOPLE  
  
Jean: NOOOOO THERES A NEW ENEMY WE MUST FIGHT  
  
Ghaleon: You go without me I have to keep the bed warm for my Snuggle Bunny  
  
Hiro: Awwwwww you sexy ELF!  
  
::The 6 Leave to go to Pentagulia::  
  
Hiro: LIKE MEGA MAGIC ATTACK!  
  
Lemina: MY LINE YOU SCHIZOPHRENIC CHEESECAKE  
  
Hiro: HARSH CANDY GIRL  
  
::All 6 Arrive to Seiko Adida::  
  
Seiko: SO YOU DID COME LETS FIGHT Hiro: Triple Boner Sword!  
  
Ronfar: Ecstasy Ran Low!  
  
Lemina: Mega Magic Stock Break!  
  
Lucia: IMA SLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAVE FOR YOU  
  
Jean: Shish Kebab Vegetarian Stick!  
  
Leo: Jesus Christ SUPERSTAR!!!  
  
Seiko: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ::DIES SLOWLY AND Painfully::  
  
Lucia: YAY ::Uses Plasma rain sending the whole world into a gulf of Flames::  
  
The End 


End file.
